Ksatria
by qunnyv19
Summary: "Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Mulai detik ini, kau akan menjadi penjagaku." Dengan gayanya yang angkuh, Victoire berhasil membuat Teddy menjadi penjaganya. Selama-lamanya. [ Diperuntukkan untuk Challenge: ROMAN TANPA KATA CINTA ]


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling. I gain no financial advantages by writing this.  
><span><strong>Characters:<strong> Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley  
><span><strong>Warnings:<strong> Typo(s). Setting: Canon. Oneshot. Teddy dan Victoire beda dua tahun.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>.:. Ksatria .:.<br>© qunnyv19

.

Untuk: Tantangan ROMAN TANPA KATA CINTA

* * *

><p>Pertama kali Teddy Lupin melihatnya adalah ketika Upacara Seleksi sudah menjelang bagian akhir. Nama tersebut dipanggil, yang maju adalah seorang gadis berambut pirang dan menyihir siapapun agar melihat kepadanya sekali pun dagunya terangkat angkuh.<p>

Victoire Weasley namanya.

Teddy melihatnya dengan mata menyipit. Dia sering berkunjung ke kediaman Harry Potter, dan sering mendengar cerita dari Ginny Weasley tentang keluarganya sendiri. Termasuk keponakannya yang cantik jelita, keturunan Veela dan menjadi seperdelapan Veela, serta keturunan dari Bill dan Fleur Weasley.

O-oh. Jadi yang itu. Teddy mengangguk-angguk dan tidak terlalu memedulikannya lagi, karena dia sedang lapar. Teman-temannya menyikut Teddy, tahu kalau Teddy dekat dengan keluarga Potter/Weasley, dan menanyakan apa pun yang bersangkutan dengan Weasley yang satu itu.

Teddy mengangkat bahu dan melanjutkan makan—perutnya lebih minta diperhatikan daripada Topi Seleksi yang berseru 'GRYFFINDOR!' di depan sana.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Teddy bukannya tidak memberikan atensi, hanya saja dia tidak terlalu peduli. Dia memperhatikan dan dia tahu, sayangnya dia tidak _terlalu_ mengacuhkannya.

Teman-temannya sekarang _modus_ pergi ke Ruang Rekreasi Asrama Gryffindor ketika anak-anak kelas satu sedang membicarakan hal-hal yang baru mereka ketahui di Hogwarts. Teman-temannya, baik yang kelas tiga mau pun sudah berada di kelas atas seperti kelas empat dan kelas lima, bersiul-siul setiap kali melihat Victoire Weasley yang sedang duduk di depan perapian seperti seorang ratu, sendirian, anggun, dan tidak ikut-ikutan bergosip seperti teman-temannya.

"Teddy, kau beruntung sekali," ujar salah satu temannya sambil berusaha mendekati Victoire dari balik sofa, namun menerima pelototan garang Victoire, dia langsung pergi ke perkumpulan Tim Pendekat Victoire Weasley di dekat Kamar Asrama Laki-Laki. Teddy yang mendengarnya mengerutkan dahi.

"Kenapa?"

Tim Broggery, temannya yang berambut cokelat, menghela napas lelah. "Sepupumu itu luar biasa cantik."

Teddy mengangkat bahunya. Ia berusaha sabar walaupun banyak orang yang mengatakan hal itu padanya. "Dia bukan sepupuku. Harry itu ayah baptisku, bukan ayah kandungku."

"Tetap saja, kan—"

"Lagipula," Teddy menyanggah dan melambaikan tangannya, malas membicarakan hal-hal seperti ini lagi, "Aku tidak terlalu kenal dengan Victoire Weasley."

Para laki-laki yang berbicara di sana tidak tahu kalau Victoire Weasley daritadi mengintip di balik sofa. Suara mereka tidak bisa dibilang berbisik-bisik karena dengan mudahnya sampai di tempat Victoire.

O-oh. Jadi itu Teddy Lupin yang pernah diceritakan Louis Weasley, adik laki-lakinya? Oh. Jadi yang itu …. Pemuda jangkung berambut hijau toska dan wajahnya selalu dihiasi senyum jika ada teman yang menyapanya ….

Dia tak sadar kalau dia sudah melengkungkan kurva yang tipis di wajah eloknya. Para laki-laki yang ada di Ruang Rekreasi Asrama Gryffindor langsung meleleh melihat senyuman itu. Walaupun hanya seperdelapan Veela, pengaruh Veela memang sekuat itu.

Victoire berdiri dengan tiba-tiba dan mengejutkan pengintipnya di belakang sofa. Gadis berumur sebelas tahun itu segera mendatangi Tim Pendekat Victoire Weasley—walaupun dia belum tahu namanya saat itu—yang hampir bubar ketika dia sudah sampai di sana.

Laki-laki yang ada di sana langsung terpesona melihat Victoire Weasley, cengar-cengir karena mengira Victoire datang mendatangi mereka dan segera merapikan penampilan sebagus mungkin di hadapan Victoire. Sikut menyikut untuk menyingkirkan yang lainnya karena ingin tampil sempurna.

Victoire tak terpengaruh dan memanggil kakak kelasnya dengan tak sopan. "Lupin."

Teddy yang sudah memutar langkahnya menuju Kamar Asrama segera menoleh mendapati namanya dipanggil dengan nada congkak. Teman-temannya mengembang-kempiskan hidung, tak senang dengan kenyataan yang datang. Mereka menatap Victoire yang menatap mereka balik dengan tatapan mengusir.

Entah kenapa mereka langsung patuh dan segera pergi dari sana tanpa banyak tanya. Atau mereka sudah terlalu terpesona karena Victoire Weasley yang datang tiba-tiba, dan menuruti apa pun perkataannya.

"Hm? Ada apa, Weasley?" sahut Teddy ramah. Dia memang tidak bisa membentak orang lain, walaupun namanya dipanggil dengan tidak sopan oleh adik kelasnya dan _mereka tidak kenal sama sekali._ Atau _belum_.

Victoire menatap Teddy yang lebih tinggi darinya dengan tatapan jemawa. "Kau harus melindungiku dari mereka-mereka," ia berkata dan menuding laki-laki yang sedang membicarakan entah apa di depan perapian tempat Victoire duduk tadi.

Teddy langsung melongo. "Hah?"

Apa dia tidak salah dengar tadi?

"Kujelaskan perkaranya di sini, Teddy Lupin." Victoire meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang dan melanjutkan. "Kau adalah anak baptis dari Harry Potter. Harry Potter adalah pamanku. Otomatis kita adalah saudara. Sebagai saudara, kita harus melindungi satu sama lain. Apalagi kau adalah laki-laki dan aku adalah perempu—"

Teddy berdeham dan segera memotong cerocosan Victoire. "Sebentar, Nona Cilik. Darimana kau tahu sebegitu banyaknya tentang aku?"

Victoire mendengus. "Dari Louis. Dia adik laki-laki yang bawel. Baik, akan kulanjutkan. Kau harus melindungiku dari mereka semua supaya aku tidak di_dekati_ oleh mereka lagi, karena aku risih dengan semua itu. _Deal_? _Deal_."

Pemuda berambut hijau eksentrik itu mengerutkan dahinya dan kedua alisnya bertaut. "Sebentar, sebentar—"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Mulai detik ini, kau akan menjadi penjagaku."

_Gaya bicaranya seperti orang dewasa saja_, Teddy membatin. Gadis ini lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya dan wajahnya cantik, jujur saja. Rambutnya pirang. Sayang gadis ini angkuh luar biasa bahkan terhadap orang yang lebih tua darinya.

Teddy baru saja ingin membuka mulutnya untuk memberikan bantahan lagi, tapi Victoire sudah memerintah seperti seorang dictator. "_Mulai detik ini_," ulangnya dengan penuh aksentuasi.

Perempuan muda itu mengulurkan tangannya sementara Teddy masih membiarkan tangan berkulit putih mulus itu menggantung di udara. Teddy bergeming, tak mengerti maksudnya.

Victoire menggoyangkan kakinya dengan tidak sabar. "Haloooo."

"Oh, _yeah_." Teddy menggaruk kepalanya canggung, setelah itu dia mengerti dan segera berjabat tangan dengan Victoire. Victoire menyeringai puas dan mengentakkan kedua tangan mereka, lalu pergi begitu saja dengan jubah Gryffindor yang melambai di belakangnya.

Barulah Teddy tersadar.

_What_?! Demi Merlin, apa yang barusan dia setujui tadi?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Menjadi penjaga seorang Victoire Weasley bukanlah perkara yang mudah. Setiap lorong, setiap belokan, setiap tikungan, pasti ada laki-laki yang membuntuti mereka. Teddy dengan terpaksa mengusir mereka dan berkata bahwa Nona Cantik Jelita ini sedang tidak mau diganggu.

Teddy adalah orang yang ramah dan banyak yang menyukainya. Teddy juga menyukai keadaan bahwa dia dikelilingi teman-temannya yang _care_ padanya. Fakta bahwa dia kehilangan kedua orangtua membuatnya kecewa dan kesepian, tapi selama dia masuk Hogwarts, kesepian itu tak terasa lagi karena kehadiran teman-temannya.

Jadi, Teddy _sangat terpaksa_ ketika harus 'melindungi' dari teman-temannya. Dan demi apa pun, kenapa dia menyetujui tawaran Victoire Weasley? Itu bukan simbiosis mutualisme sama sekali. Teddy tidak merasakan keuntungan untuk _selalu_ berada di dekat Victoire Weasley …. Tapi sebagai pria _gentleman_ tidak mungkin, 'kan, dia melanggar janjinya sendiri?

Mereka sampai di Aula Besar. Victoire dengan langkah pendek-pendek menuju meja Gryffindor dan duduk di sana, menjaga jarak dari teman-temannya yang lain. Jujur saja, dia mengaku dia tidak punya teman di sini. Bukan karena tidak ada yang mau mendekatinya, tapi dia tidak mau untuk berteman untuk orang-orang munafik seperti mereka, yang mau berteman hanya karena kecantikannya.

Alis-alisnya yang rapi terangkat ke atas ketika melihat Teddy sudah mau bergabung dengan teman-temannya empat langkah dari kursinya.

"Hei, Lu—"

Namun terlambat, Teddy sudah duduk di sana dan bersenda gurau dengan teman-temannya, tertawa khas dan mengambil makanan dengan banyak. Bercengkerama dan asyik mengobrol ...

Victoire memperhatikannya sampai acara makan selesai.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Satu bulan bukanlah waktu yang singkat untuk mengawal Victoire. Saat itu mereka sedang berada di akhir pekan, dan tugas-tugas Teddy sudah selesai, terima kasih berkat darah Hufflepuff yang mengalir di dalam tubuhnya—yang diwariskan dari Nymphadora Tonks—sehingga dia menjadi rajin dan pekerja keras.

Kebetulan Teddy melihat Victoire yang sedang duduk termangu di perapian. Sofa di depan perapian ada banyak, namun yang lainnya menyingkir ketika melihat entitas Victoire di sana, bahkan kakak kelas sekali pun. Pemuda berambut hijau nyentrik itu segera menghampiri Victoire—dan para penghuni asrama Gryffindor tidak terlalu terkejut lagi mendapati fakta bahwa satu-satunya murid Hogwarts yang berani mendekati Victoire adalah Teddy Lupin.

Victoire mengernyit tidak senang ketika merasakan tepukan halus di pundaknya. Ia menoleh, menatap Teddy yang melihatnya dengan tatapan ramah, bibirnya melengkung senyum.

"Hei, Victoire," panggilnya, meletakkan kedua lengannya yang panjang di atas sofa dan Victoire hanya mengangguk tanpa menjawab sapaannya. Teddy menghela napas dalam-dalam, lalu mengutarakan pertanyaan yang sudah bersarang di benaknya sejak dua minggu yang lalu.

"Boleh aku bertanya?"

Sejujurnya Victoire ingin menjawab tidak, tapi karena Teddy sudah ingin melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi, terpaksa ia mengangguk.

"Sampai kapan aku akan mengawalmu?"

Sampai di sana dan Victoire membeku. Dari sekian banyak ekspektasi yang melintas, dia tidak menyangka pertanyaan itu yang keluar. Ayolah, apa yang harus dijawabnya sekarang?

Dengan kadar gengsi yang luar biasa tinggi, Victoire menjawab, "Memangnya kau mau sampai kapan?"

"Erm, begini …" Teddy menarik kedua lengannya dari atas sofa dan menggaruk lehernya kikuk. "… aku tidak enak kalau harus membuat teman-temanku menjauhimu karena aku. Maksudku, apa salahnya menerima mereka? Mereka baik, kok, dan lagipula aku tidak mau mereka menganggap aku _over protective_ terhadap sep—terhadap kau, maksudnya."

Ekspresi Victoire menjadi masam. Dia tidak senang dengan semua perkataan Teddy. Harusnya dia dituruti, 'kan …? Kedua orangtuanya selalu memenuhi semua permintaannya tanpa banyak tanya, malah terkadang diberi lebih ….

Melihat air muka Victoire yang mengkerut, perlahan Teddy menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Victoire dengan tidak enak. "Umm … makanya aku tanya, sampai kapan …?" tanyanya dengan hati-hati.

"Sampai kedua orangtuamu hidup lagi," kata Victoire tajam dan Teddy merasa hatinya tertusuk mendengar hal tersebut. Victoire hanya ingin berkata bahwa dia ingin dilindungi sampai mereka semua berhenti mengincarnya, yang artinya tidak mungkin. Dan dia menginterpretasikan kata-kata itu dengan kalimat yang sangat tidak disukai Teddy.

Teddy tidak pernah semarah itu.

Kedua mata Teddy menatap Victoire dengan amarah yang tidak bisa diungkapkan. Namun tidak seperti anak laki-laki berumur tiga belas tahun pada umumnya, Teddy melangkah pergi dengan langkah yang tenang dan tidak membanting barang apa pun sampai dia mencapai kamarnya.

Victoire hanya mengangkat bahunya tak mengerti.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Toh pada akhirnya Teddy adalah orang yang _tidak bisa_ marah. Semakin lama dia 'menjaga' Victoire, dia semakin hafal sifat perempuan itu, termasuk kata-kata kasar yang sering keluar dari mulutnya.

Waktu itu dia menunggui Victoire di depan kelas Transfigurasi sambil menyapa siapa pun yang lewat dan tersenyum pada mereka. Mereka ikut menyapa Lupin yang satu itu dan berlalu, tanpa bertanya-tanya lagi kenapa Teddy sedang berada di depan kelas Transfigurasi padahal kelas Teddy baru saja selesai kelas Herbologi bersama Professor Longbottom.

Victoire keluar dengan mulut bersungut-sungut dan tidak menghiraukan Teddy yang sedang menunggunya. Victoire melangkah melewatinya begitu saja, tongkat sihir berada di tangan kanan dan digenggam dengan erat, melangkah dengan langkah lebar-lebar, tak lupa dengan dagu yang terangkat.

Teddy berusaha mencerna apa pun yang sedang terjadi. Dia tidak melakukan apa pun, 'kan? Setahunya hubungan pertemanannya dengan Victoire baik-baik saja selama ini, selain sifat Victoire yang suka ngambek karena hal sepele dan manjanya yang luar biasa.

Akhirnya Teddy mengejar gadis cilik itu, berlari dengan cepat sampai akhirnya dia bisa meraih pundak mungil itu sampai di telapak tangannya. Victoire langsung berhenti tanpa menoleh. Langkahnya terganggu karena tepukan Teddy.

Victoire tak perlu bertanya siapa yang berani-beraninya menepuk pundaknya. Hanya Teddy.

Satu kata meluncur dari bibir pemuda tersebut, "Kenapa?"

Victoire menggeleng namun enggan untuk menoleh. Lorong yang sedang mereka lewati adalah lorong yang sepi, sebagian besar lukisan tertidur dan sebagian lagi asyik bergosip, tapi itu bukan urusannya.

Teddy, sebagai remaja laki-laki berumur tiga belas tahun yang _gentleman_, melangkah maju agar bisa melihat ekspresi Victoire, dan terkejut ketika melihat ada air mata yang mengalir di sana.

Dia tidak pernah melihat Victoire menangis sebelumnya.

"Lupin, aku tidak punya teman," katanya memulai, tidak berusaha menghapus air mata yang terus mengalir di pipinya. "Di kelas Transfigurasi ada kerja kelompok, dan mereka semua punya temannya masing-masing. Aku tidak punya teman. Aku harus dipasangkan dengan anak laki-laki menyebalkan dari Slytherin yang selalu menggodaku. Aku tidak suka situasi seperti ini. Lupin, aku harus bagaimana?"

Teddy tersenyum lebar. "Aku temanmu," sahutnya ringan.

Di titik itu, Victoire merasa terhibur. Ternyata bukan hanya dia orang yang menganggap Teddy sebagai temannya. Teddy juga menganggapnya demikian.

Tapi tetap saja, di lingkungan perempuan dia tidak punya teman ….

"Coba tersenyum dan turunkan dagumu," ujar Teddy perlahan, seperti kakak yang sedang mengajari adiknya berjalan.

Victoire mencoba melakukan hal tersebut. Senyumnya kaku dan gerakan dagunya patah-patah.

"Nah, begitu. Lalu sapalah setiap orang walaupun kau tidak mengenal mereka, _seperti aku_. Tersenyum, sapa, berbaur. Kau tidak akan tahu bagaimana itu akan berefek sangat besar untukmu."

Victoire menghela napas dan akhirnya mengangguk ketika memahami semua perkataan Teddy. Semoga saja dia bisa mendapat teman-teman yang tidak munafik ….

Teddy menepuk kedua pipi Victoire dan menangkup wajah itu dengan kedua tangannya. "Kau sudah seperti adikku sendiri. Rasanya tidak tega melihatmu menangis seperti itu."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Satu tahun berlalu dan Victoire sudah _punya_ teman. Dua teman, setidaknya. Atau sahabat, entahlah. Teddy hanya bisa tersenyum senang ketika melihat Victoire akhirnya menurunkan kadar keangkuhannya tanpa memudarkan kecantikannya.

Dan pada tahun keempatnya, Teddy resmi mengundurkan diri menjadi penjaga Victoire. Victoire sudah punya teman-temannya untuk itu. Teddy yakin teman-teman Victoire bisa menjaga Victoire dengan ketulusan yang mereka punya.

Di hari Teddy mengundurkan diri, Victoire tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan membiarkan Teddy pergi dengan senyum yang tidak lepas dari bibirnya.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hari itu sudah petang ketika Teddy dan teman-temannya latihan Quidditch di lapangan. Sebagai pengisi posisi Chaser, Teddy harus mengkoordinasi gerakan bersama teman-temannya dan menangkap bola tersebut lalu mengopernya dengan hati-hati tapi prestise.

Dia hanya tak menyangka Beater di timnya—John Chrisman—begitu sadis sampai-sampai memukul bola dengan tenaga seratus persen yang membuat bola Bludger terlempar ke bangku penonton.

Dan mengenai sesuatu. Atau seseorang. Entahlah, tak terlalu jelas.

Semakin Teddy mendekatkan dirinya pada tanah, dia melihat kepala pirang yang tersungkur di bangku penonton. Dan dia tahu itu siapa ketika dia sudah menapak di tanah dan mendekati bangku audiens.

Yang benar saja.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Teman-teman perempuanku tidak bisa melindungiku dari hal-hal yang seperti itu," ujar Victoire lemah ketika dia terbaring di Hospital Wing dengan mata yang setengah terpejam. "Mereka kabur dan aku terdiam di sana, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa."

Teddy menghela napasnya. Dia hanya heran kenapa Victoire tidak cepat-cepat menghindar. Dia meletakkan sapu terbang miliknya di sebelah kepala kasur milik Victoire, lalu menatap Victoire dengan perasaan bersalah. "Maaf."

"Aku bisa memaafkanmu asal kau mau menjadi penjagaku lagi," tukas Victoire sembari menatap Teddy.

Tentu saja Teddy tidak tega untuk menolak permintaan itu. Sebenarnya bukan salahnya sepenuhnya, namun karena temannya yang berbuat hal itu, mau tidak mau dia merasa bersalah.

Katanya tidak ada yang terkenal wilayah vital, namun daerah pinggang Victoire terkena benturan bola tersebut dan menyebabkan pinggangnya tidak bisa digunakan untuk beberapa jam.

Teddy keluar dari Hospital Wing setelah merasa cukup dengan Victoire dan kembali menyetujui perannya sebagai Penjaga Nona Cantik Jelita, sementara bibir Victoire melengkung sarat makna.

Tidak sia-sia dia membujuk Chrisman untuk menyihir bola tersebut agar mengenai dirinya di bangku penonton.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tahun ketiga Victoire dan dia bisa mengunjungi Hogsmeade saat akhir pekan.

Teddy sibuk dengan persiapan Ordinary Wizarding Level, dan fakta bahwa Teddy adalah seorang prefek membuat dirinya semakin sibuk, sehingga Victoire mengeluh kecewa karena dia tidak punya 'teman' ketika dia di Hogsmeade. Jujur saja, teman-temannya sudah membawa teman kencan dan dia terlalu sombong untuk menerima laki-laki mana pun yang menemaninya ke Hogsmeade.

_Mungkin ada yang lumayan_, pikirnya ketika dia melihat rombongan laki-laki Ravenclaw yang sedang mencari teman kencan juga hari ini. Dia selalu suka laki-laki yang pintar, karena tidak akan mengecewakan kalau diajak bicara. Begitu menurutnya.

Namun harapannya pupus ketika laki-laki berbadan besar dan mempunyai hidung bangir datang kepadanya dengan kekehan jahat.

"Ayo, Weasley Sayang~ kita akan menikmati kencan kita hari ini."

Si laki-laki—yang bahkan Victoire tak tahu namanya karena laki-laki itu tidak memakai _badge_ asramanya—menarik Victoire dengan kasar dan menyeretnya keluar dari Aula Besar Hogwarts. Victoire meringis dan berusaha melepaskan tangan laki-laki itu dari dirinya, namun terasa sulit.

"Lepaskan aku, Brengsek!"

Laki-laki itu hanya mendengus namun tidak berkata apa-apa dan terus menyeret Victoire sampai mereka berada di depan Hogwarts, siap mengajak Victoire menuju Hogsmeade. Beberapa orang ingin membantu, namun melihat ukuran tubuh laki-laki yang lebih besar berapa kali lipat itu dari mereka, mereka mundur.

"Heh!"

Bentakan terdengar dan langkah yang diseret-seret itu berhenti. Laki-laki besar itu menoleh dan terkejut mendapati orang yang wujudnya lebih besar darinya; hidungnya persis seperti babi dan dia langsung mundur ke belakang, melepaskan Victoire begitu saja.

Dasar pengecut. Tepat ketika si laki-laki yang baru tiba itu ingin mengutuk dengan tongkat sihirnya, dia pergi.

Dia terkekeh dan dia kembali ke wujud aslinya, pemuda jangkung berumur lima belas tahun, rambut hijau toska dan mata yang berkilat-kilat cemerlang.

"Aku berperan sebagai penjaga yang baik, bukan, Nona Kecil?"

Victoire merengut dan ingin protes kalau dia bukan gadis kecil lagi, dia sudah berumur tiga belas tahun, namun mau tak mau dia tersenyum karena Teddy yang hadir untuknya seperti Ksatria Berkuda Putih yang sering ia dengar dari dongeng.

Kemampuan Teddy sebagai Metamorphmagus tidak diragukan lagi, hanya saja Victoire tak tahu kemampuannya dimunculkan pada hari itu.

Ketika teman-temannya sibuk berkencan di Hogsmeade, hari itu Victoire habiskan dengan ikut-ikutan belajar bersama Teddy dengan materi yang belum dipelajarinya.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hari itu, menurut Teddy Lupin, adalah sebuah tragedi.

Ia baru saja memasuki tahun keenamnya. O.W.L bisa terlewati tanpa hambatan karena dia belajar dengan giat selama satu tahun itu, dan kini dia bisa melewati masa yang sedikit tenang.

Tidak, tidak tenang. Sejujurnya, tidak tenang sama sekali.

Seorang 'putri' bernama Victoire Weasley juga semakin bertumbuh. Di umur empat belas tahun kecantikannya memancar lebih memesona dan membuat setiap laki-laki ingin menculiknya dan menghabiskan waktu untuk berduaan saja dengannya.

Teddy tak melihat Victoire seharian itu. Sangat mengherankan, karena mereka sudah terbiasa menghabiskan waktu bersama selama empat tahun di Hogwarts dan baru kali itu Victoire tidak menghubunginya dalam kurun waktu lebih dari enam jam.

Ia mulai cemas. Dia sudah bertanya kepada teman-teman Victoire—bahkan yang _bukan_ sekali pun—tetapi mendapatkan hasil yang kosong. Ia berencana akan pergi mencari Victoire lagi ketika dia sudah menghabiskan makan malamnya.

Dia mencari di seluruh lorong Hogwarts, menyusuri semua tangga-tangganya yang terus bergerak, menghabisi waktunya hanya untuk mencari seorang Victoire Weasley.

Dan gadis itu ditemukan di Menara Astronomi, dengan tiga laki-laki yang mengimpitnya di dinding. Teddy _marah_. Dia merasa _gagal_. Dia segera berlari, tiba-tiba saja melupakan kegunaan tongkat sihir yang ada di sakunya. Dia teringat tongkat sihir ketika melihat satu tongkat sihir yang tergeletak di lantai.

Itu _pasti_ punya Victoire. Pantas saja dia tak bisa melawan. Teddy mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan segera menyerang ketiga pria itu dalam satu kutukan.

Mereka bertiga melayang dan terpelanting ke tanah. Jubah Victoire koyak.

Sebelum mereka bertiga sempat bergerak dan melakukan tindakan yang lebih aneh lagi, Teddy merapalkan 'Petrificus Totalus' untuk mendiamkan mereka.

Victoire menatap Teddy.

"Maaf …."

Itu bukan satu kata yang keluar dari mulut Teddy, tapi keluar dari mulut Victoire. Sebelum Teddy sempat bertanya, Victoire sudah melanjutkan.

"Aku mencoba seharian ini untuk keluar dari penjagaanmu. Aku hanya bertanya-tanya apakah kau pernah khawatir tentangku atau tidak …" Victoire tertawa miris, wajahnya pucat dan bibirnya mengeluarkan darah. "… aku hanya penasaran apakah hanya aku yang pernah khawatir tentangmu …."

Teddy menggeleng, mengusap bibir Victoire yang bergetar dan berdarah itu dengan hati-hati. Dengan sekali lambaian tongkat sihirnya, bibir itu kembali ke warnanya semula, begitu juga dengan wajahnya yang tak terlihat kuyu lagi.

Hebatnya, Teddy tak melihat sedikit pun tetesan air mata. Walaupun warna kulitnya pucat dan tubuhnya terus bergetar karena ketakutan, Teddy tahu Victoire tidak menangis.

Dia bukan _anak kecil_ lagi ...

"Aku rasa aku sudah dewasa, kurasa aku sudah bisa menjaga diriku sendiri …."

Teddy melangkah mundur dan menatap ketiga pria itu dengan tatapan marah yang sangat bukan Teddy. Helaian rambut hijaunya terjatuh dengan natural ketika dia membungkuk untuk mengambil tongkat Victoire dan mengembalikan tongkat tersebut kepada pemiliknya.

Victoire melanjutkan, sudah tidak peduli lagi apakah Teddy mendengarkannya atau tidak. "Tapi nyatanya aku masih _anak kecil_ berumur empat belas tahun dan tidak cukup kuat untuk menjaga diriku sendiri."

Si pemuda berumur enam belas tahun menatap Victoire dengan tatapan yang tak dapat didefinisikan. Ya, tentu saja … Victoire bukan anak kecil lagi … dan alasan Teddy menjaganya sampai saat ini bukan karena dia menganggap Victoire sebagai adik kecil yang egois ….

Teddy menarik kedua tangan Victoire dan meletakkan tongkat sihir di lengan kanannya, cukup untuk membuat tangan itu berhenti bergetar. Victoire menunduk; merasa malu atas dirinya sendiri. Salahkan kadar gengsinya dan keangkuhannya yang tiada tara.

Mereka menarik napas bersamaan. Mereka terus begitu untuk beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya Teddy membuka mulut. Dia tidak akan menyalahkan Victoire akan kebodohannya untuk hari ini, tidak juga menyalahkan dirinya sebagai penjaga yang gagal.

"Kau belum makan, bukan? Sudah kusiapkan satu piring di kamarku. Akan kuantar ke Ruang Rekreasi lalu kau makan di sana."

Yang bisa Victoire lakukan hanyalah mengangguk dan meninggalkan tiga makhluk brengsek yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai, terabaikan dan teronggok sebagai daging tak berguna sampai esok pagi.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Teddy tidak menyangka dia akan terus menjalankan _tugas_nya sebagai penjaga Victoire sampai tahun terakhirnya di Hogwarts.

Ketika selesai dengan Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Testnya, dia hanya tinggal menunggu pengumuman kelulusan lalu angkat kaki dari Hogwarts karena dia tidak belajar di sana lagi.

Namun ada satu hal yang menjanggal di benaknya semenjak dia berpikir bahwa dia semakin cepat meninggalkan Hogwarts, ada satu _hal_ yang dia tinggalkan di sini.

Victoire, tentu saja. Gadis itu _masih_ berumur lima belas tahun; belia dan rapuh walau di luarnya kelihatannya angkuh dan kuat. Siapa yang akan menjaganya nanti? Siapa yang akan melindunginya? Siapa yang akan menemaninya? Oh, _yeah_ … adik-adik Victoire sudah masuk ke Hogwarts, tapi tetap saja ada yang berbeda ….

Tepat satu hari sebelum hari kelulusannya, Victoire mengajaknya untuk pergi ke Menara Astronomi, hanya sekadar untuk membicarakan hal-hal yang _random_. Victoire tidak akan melepaskan kepergian Teddy dari Hogwarts begitu saja.

"Besok pengumuman kelulusan," ujar Victoire, menerawang pada langit malam yang seakan mengejeknya. Dia tidak berniat untuk tersenyum gembira hari ini. Hatinya tidak berkata demikian. _Tidak_.

"Yep," kata Teddy gembira, mengingat tujuh tahun di Hogwarts bukanlah waktu yang singkat dan dia berhasil tumbuh dewasa di sini. "Aku optimis bisa masuk lima besar, walaupun … aku tahu kalau para orang cerdas di Ravenclaw sulit dikalahkan."

Victoire tersenyum kecut. "Tidak perlu lulus saja sekalian."

Ah, kata-kata kasar muncul lagi dari mulut Victoire. Teddy terkekeh mendengarnya. Dia hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu menepuk pundak Victoire pelan.

"Kalau aku lulus, jaga dirimu baik-baik, ya."

Terpaksa, Victoire mengangguk. "Mmm hmm."

"Jangan berbuat bodoh lagi."

Victoire mengangguk lagi. Mereka meresapi keheningan malam itu tanpa banyak melakukan apa-apa, sampai Victoire bertanya sesuatu.

"Apa kau masih menganggapku sebagai adikmu, Lupin?"

Teddy tidak lupa kalau dia pernah berkata, kalau dia menganggap Victoire adiknya semata. Nona Kecil yang manja dan semua permintaannya harus dituruti. Gadis kecil yang egois.

Sekarang Victoire bukan gadis kecil lagi, Teddy tahu itu. Victoire sudah beranjak makin dewasa, Teddy _tahu _itu. Dia sudah menyadari hal itu ketika dia menemui Victoire yang dikerumuni tiga makhluk pencari mangsa di tempat ini; di tempat yang sama, Menara Astronomi. Atau, dia sudah menyadarinya dari waktu yang lama.

Maka, ia menggeleng.

Victoire _tidak hanya sekadar_ adik.

Ketika melihat gelengan Teddy, Victoire mengangkat alis. "Lalu aku apa bagimu?" tanyanya penasaran, kedua matanya difokuskan sepenuhnya kepada Teddy Lupin yang sedang menerawang ke langit.

Apa, ya?

Sekarang Teddy sadar bahwa apa pun yang akan dikatakannya akan membuat lidahnya kelu. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Victoire, dan sadar kalau Victoire sedang menatapnya intens dengan rasa ingin tahu yang tak terbendung.

Teddy tersenyum lebar dan mengacak-acak rambut pirang Victoire sambil mengikrarkan satu kalimat, "Aku akan menjadi penjagamu seumur hidup."

Tidak nyambung dengan perkataan Victoire, memang. Tapi gadis itu sudah tahu apa artinya.

Kali itu dia tersenyum gembira.

Dia mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan Teddy langsung mengerti, lalu mereka berjabat tangan, diiringi dengan tawa yang mengalun dan bintang yang berkerlip penuh kebahagiaan sebagai latar belakang. []

.

.

.

**A/N**: Diketik kilat karena kebelet pengen ikutan tantangan Roman Tanpa Kata Cinta. Teddy/Victoire itu pasangan kanon menurut saya. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Habisnya mereka sudah disebut di bagian epilog, sih.

Maaf kalau romannya nggak kental. Saya takutnya ini malah kelihatan kayak family kakak-adik ... Semoga aja enggak deh, duh. Kalau iya berarti saya _fail_ dong =')))). Kasih tahu pendapatnya, ya~

Oh iya, saya nggak bisa ngasih judul =)) judulnya _cheesy_ sekali habisnya saya nggak tahu mau dikasih judul apa. Maaf juga kalau nggak jelas.

_By the way_, terima kasih sudah mau membaca.

love,  
>qunnyv19<p> 


End file.
